ShogunGekomon
|-|Otamamon= A larva Digimon whose skin has not yet fully hardened because it chose to live underwater. It swims in lakes and rivers upstream of the Net Ocean with its large tail, and occasionally climbs up onto rocks with its developed forelimbs and does vocal training. Its mostly undeveloped hindlimbs act as rudders in place of its tail, which has gained propulsive power, contrary to typical organisms. It is valuable among Child levels in that it signals its upcoming evolution clearly, but since its potential for mutation is extremely high, caution is necessary in its training. |-|Otamamon X= Since its body has become even larger, its vocals have become louder, and the effects of its Special Move "Lullaby Bubble" have strengthened. It is said that because of a certain Mutant-type Ultimate Digimon, it looked forward to a promising future with its round body and was gifted the gorgeous crown "Prince no Osagari", and it became difficult to be attacked by the enemy due to its majestic appearance. Furthermore, it also taught Otamamon its Signature Move "Smiley Headbutt", where it headbutts the enemy without breaking its smile, but its face still cramps up and its power is weak. |-|Gekomon= An Amphibian Digimon that charms those around it with a pleasant voice that is hard to imagine by looking at its bizarre appearance. The chords produced from the three holes at the tip of its tongue and the ad-libbing of the horn coiled around its neck allow it to control the opponent's emotions as it pleases. It is rumored to be born when a famous piece is written in music composition software, so it has become sort of a status symbol among the musicians of the world. |-|TonosamaGekomon= An upgraded version of Gekomon with an antenna resembling the chonmage of a feudal lord. The upgrade is said to have first occurred in a karaoke grading system. It plays a melody from the two horns extending from its shoulders, and its singing voice, which is several octaves below that of Gekomon's, imparts a feeling of a lordly air of superiority (?). Powers and Stats Tier: High 8-C | At least High 8-C | 6-C | 6-B | At least High 4-C, possibly 4-A Name: Otamamon | Otamamon X | Gekomon | TonosamaGekomon/ShogunGekomon Origin: Digimon Gender: Genderless Age: Unknown Classification: Rookie to Ultimate-level, Amphibian-type, Virus-Attribute Digimon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Water Manipulation, Healing, Sleep Manipulation and Energy Manipulation | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Water Manipulation and Ink Manipulation | All abilities amplified, Sound Manipulation, Statistics Reduction and | All abilities amplified, Ice Manipulation | Digimon Physiology Attack Potency: Large Building level+ (Should be comparable to other Rookie Digimon such as Guilmon) | At least Large Building level+ (Should be comparable to other Rookie Digimon such as Guilmon) | Island level (Comparable to other Champion Digimon such as Frigimon) | Country level (Comparable to other Champion Digimon such as Frigimon) | At least Large Star level, possibly Mult-Solar System level (Ultimate level Digimon should be comparable to MetalGreymon who could perform this feat. Ultimate level Digimon should be far superior to Wendigomon who could create an entire dimension with an earth and sun and should be comparable to DarkSuperStarmon who was born from a black hole and can unleash real black holes as well as an attack that uses exploded fragments of a supernova as basic attacks. Comparable to Digitamamon who has an entire dimension with planets and stars in its body) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Comparable to Elecmon) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Comparable to Elecmon) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Superior to Rookie Digimon and should be comparable to Wizardmon) with Relativistic reactions (Champion level Digimon should be able to move and react to Takumi Aiba) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Superior to Rookie Digimon and should be comparable to Wizardmon) with Relativistic reactions (Champion level Digimon should be able to move and react to Takumi Aiba) | Relativistic (Should be equal in speed to Takumi Aiba) with FTL Combat and Reaction speed (Should be comparable to Peckmon who could dodge Sunflowmon's Sunshine Beam from a close distance) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Large Building Class+ | At least Large Building Class+ | Island Class | Country Class | At least Large Star Class, possibly Mult-Solar System Class Durability: Large Building level+ | At least Large Building level+ | Island level | Country level | At least Large Star level, possibly Mult-Solar System level Stamina: Unknown Range: Melee range, unknown with projectiles Standard Equipment: Prince no Osagari Intelligence: Unknown Weaknesses: Vaccine Digimon and Plant attacks Notable Attacks/Techniques: Overwrite: All Digimon can rewrite their data, so that they are able to react to various situations that were once problematic for it. This usually causes a gigantic increase in power, durability, speed and sometimes new skills and resistances to be gained. However, the more emotional the Digimon is, the more violent the overwrite becomes and thus can lead to negative effects. Support Skill: Deep Sea Slumber: 10% chance of putting target to sleep when attacking. |-|Otamamon= *'Lullaby Bubble (Stun Bubble):' Spits out a stream of bubbles that can put opponents to sleep. *'Child Claw (Kid Claw):' Scratches at the foe with its claws. *'Wrapping Bubble:' Encases itself in a protective bubble and causes a ball of water to drop on the enemy from the sky. *'Water Jet:' Attacks by shooting a stream of water from its mouth. *'Tai Atari (Slamming Attack/Tackle):' Tackles the enemy headfirst. *'Frothier Spit:' Spit a stronger acid foam at the opponent. *'Healing Spring:' Restore the HP of itself and allies with healing rain. *'Hydro Water I:' Blast the opponent with a burst of water. *'Anti-Sleep:' Recover sleep and restore some HP. From Bukamon *'Awa (Bubbles):' Shoots bubble-like substances from its mouth. *'Shabon no Awa (Soap Bubbles/Froth Bubbles):' Shoots a bubble-like substances from its mouth. *'Hydro Water I:' Blast the opponent with a burst of water. From Motimon *'Shinshukusei no Awa (Bubble Blow/Elastic Bubbles):' Spits out elastic bubbles towards the opponent. *'Power Energy I:' Blasts the foes with a white energy blast that never misses. |-|Otamamon X= *'Lullaby Bubble:' Spits out a stream of bubbles that can put opponents to sleep. *'Smiley Headbutt:' Headbutts the enemy without breaking its smile. From Yaamon *'Paint Splash:' Spits out ink from its mouth. |-|Gekomon= *'Crush Symphony (Symphony Crusher):' Destroys the opponent from the inside through super-high frequency oscillations. *'Bero Kougeki (Tongue Attack):' Whips the opponent with its tongue. *'Noisy Echo:' Inhales deeply and sends a blast of noise at the enemy from its mouth. *'Frog Jump:' Jumps high and attacks with the horn around its body. *'Sonic Voice:' Unleash a sonic ball and attacks the opponent with its impact. *'Acid Rain:' Attacks the opponent with acid rain and reduces durability. *'Frothier Spit:' Spit a stronger acid foam at the opponent. *'Water Wave:' Attacks the opponent with a big tsunami. *'Hydro Water II:' Blast the opponent with a strong burst of water. *'Attack Break:' Reduces Attack Potency of the opponent by 10%. *'Anti-Sleep:' Recover sleep and restore some HP. |-|TonosamaGekomon= *'Kobushi Tone (Musical Fist):' Causes the enemy's configuration data to vibrate using the ultra-low frequency waves from its vocals and horns, destroying them. However, depending on the opponent, their physical condition may end up improving due to the low frequency waves. This attack pierces through durability with a 10% chance of reducing the Attack Potency of the opponent by 10% and can also confuse the opponent. *'Heavy Tackle:' Attacks the opponent with a heavy tackle. *'High Sonic Voice:' Unleash a strong sonic ball and attacks the opponent with its impact. *'Poison Rain:' Attacks the opponent with poisonous rain that can poison the opponent. *'Gigaton Hydro:' Shoot multiple bursts of water at the opponent. *'Ocean Wave I:' Attacks the opponent with a wave. *'Idle Bubble:' Attacks with a bubble that instantly puts the foe to sleep. *'Ocean Wave II:' Attacks the opponent with a strong wave. *'Ice Archery III:' Launches a huge icicle at the opponent. Note: Gekomon 'inherits skills from Betamon, Gottsumon, Gottsumon X, and Tentomon and '''ShogunGekomon '''inherits skills from Starmon, Kuwagamon and Monochromon Others '''Notable Victories: ' '''Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Digimon Category:Water Users Category:Ice Users Category:Healers Category:Sound Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 4